Sunsets
by Indiostar
Summary: a quick JiraTsu oneshot. Jiraiya always comforts Tsunade and it's always the same ending every time, well not this time. The pervy sage isn't always the one to make the advances y'know.


Yay, my first oneshot! I need to take a break from Tricked into Love for a while because I have the worst case of writers block. Plus school just started so I haven't really been able to do much writing lately. This is a story to get my imaginative juices flowing. (Ewww nasty) This is the sannin when they were still jonin or something, when they were younger.

Enjoi! =]

Don't own Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore, the muffled sobs and sniffles were becoming too much for him and he was sure that if he didn't confront the source soon then he would surely go mad. Here he was, trying to enjoy the resting period that was always awarded to ninja after completing missions, and all he could think about was a way to sneak up on whoever was disturbing his alone time and pull a bag over their head to shut them up. He waited, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes later and the sobs were still going strong. He had finally had it as he stood up from the boulder that sat atop the mountain that overlooked the powerful waterfall on the backside of the village. This was the spot that he came to after every mission to watch the sun sink behind the waterfall, creating a beautiful violet shade spread over the horizon like a blanket that lasted for no longer than five minutes every afternoon before being replaced by a starlit nighttime darkness. It was his time away from it all, the bloodstained battle fields, the cries of agony that left a man's throat before his life abruptly ended, the wounds that he obtained day after day in a futile attempt towards peace. This was his time to let it all go to let his mind wander on the simple things around him, and someone was ruining it for him.

He stomped towards the sound with his fist clenched tight, not bothering to cover up his infuriated expression with a more calm one. He stopped to listen, determining where the sobs where coming from. He turned on his heel and continued to storm forward after locating the source. The vein on the side off his head twitched constantly the louder the sobs got. He slammed his palm against the rock that the person was leaning on to get their attention, making them jump in surprise. He opened his mouth, prepared to go into full rave mode but stopped when a pair of puffy amber eyes looked up at him with the most grief stricken expression he had ever seen. His heart instantly melted into a soupy mixture of pity, guilt, and concern. He had seen that face before, or that expression to be more accurate, and nothing good ever came with it.

The small figure sobbed violently once she recognized the man that now kneeled next to her to be her teammate. The whole reason that she had climbed up there in the first place was to be able to cry her heart out without anyone seeing her. The only thing she hated more than letting her feelings get the best of her was being seen while doing it. And now the second to last man in the world that she wanted to see was kneeling next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Hime, what happened, who did this to you?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly, trying to get her attention. All anger was forgotten and all he could think about was making his Hime better. She rubbed her eyes to soak up the onslaught of tears that poured down her face, hot and salty. She finally gave up and just cried, allowing Jiraiya to hold her against him tenderly like he was trying to take her pain for himself. She latched onto his shirt like her life depended on it and sobbed into the cloth, soaking it through and through. she felt pathetic and weak for crying like she was, but Jiraiya seemed to make her true emotions come out, forcing her to stay true to how she felt even if it meant babbling incoherent nonsense into his robes like a mad woman. But somehow, she knew it was okay and felt completely safe in his presence.

It was silent now, aside from the occasional sniffle that would escape Tsunade's lips, and everything around them felt calm once again. She sat up, able to hold herself up this time, and pulled her legs into her chest to rest her head on top of her knees. Jiraiya looked at her patiently, "You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, not wanting to seem like he was pushing her.

She shook her head and he nodded in response before looking up into the sky, knowing not to press any further. She sighed after a moment of contemplating whether to tell him or not, deciding finally to tell him since he probably had the right to know. "It was Orochimaru… he-"she stopped to bite back another wave of hot tears that threatened to escape her bloodshot eyes. Jiraiya instantly tensed at his teammate's name, not liking where her story was headed. A whimper escaped her lips before continuing, "He broke up with me… He said that I was nothing but dead weight to the team and that it would be better if I just killed myself so you guys didn't have to protect me all the time."

Rage spiked through Jiraiya's veins like adrenaline. A growl emitted from his throat and his jaw clenched tight. Tsunade saw this and laid a firm hand on his shoulder to turn him to look at her. "Don't even **think** about going after him," she threatened in a low hiss. Even in her weakest moments she was as scary as the nine tails unleashed.

Jiraiya huffed out angrily and stared at her with vindictive eyes. "You can't just expect me to let that bastard push you around like that! He's been nothing but trouble for you since the beginning! Didn't I tell you that when you asked him out? Now look at you." The words flew out of his mouth, dripping in venomous hate towards the serpentine man.

Tsunade flinched at his statements, knowing that everything he said was true. His expression softened and he instantly wished he could pull the words that he had said back into his thoughts. He reached a hand out but was swatted away by a dejected Tsunade. She looked down to avoid his repentant gaze. "Hime, I-"

"No, no, you're right. You were always right and I should have listened to you. I-I don't know what I was thinking when I asked him out. He's nothing but a lying, cowardly, creep," she fumed in resentment. She looked up to see his dark eyes, silently hoping he would just forget about the whole thing. Jiraiya couldn't stay mad at her and he knew it so he just let it go with an unpleasant smile.

"Did you at least beat him up for it?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He felt great satisfaction fill him up when he heard her laugh despite being undoubtedly heartbroken, a feeling that he knew all too well.

"Of course I did. I punched him hard enough for the both of us," she added in an upbeat voice. She looked into the falling sun and frowned, "He never was a good kisser anyways."

The edge of his lips twitched into a crooked smile, "Yeah, probably because you couldn't stop choking on his long ass tongue, huh?" She turned to give him a glare before laughing again. The one thing that she loved about Jiraiya was how easy he could lift her spirits, even when she hit rock bottom.

"Yeah, well that's still something that he has over you y'know," she said slyly, making his grin spread.

"Is that so? I bet you I could beat his kiss anytime," he stated while puffing his chest out. She rolled her eyes and ignored her twitching brow.

They watched in silence as the sun slowly lowered itself behind the massive waterfall, creating the violet horizon that Jiraiya was waiting for. He felt Tsunade looking at him and turned to meet her gaze. She was staring at him fixedly, causing him to squirm awkwardly. "What, I got something on my face?" he asked while lifting his chin up.

Tsunade chuckled and placed her thumb on his chin to lower his face to her level. "Right there," she said and pulled his face to hers, fiercely placing her lips onto his. He placed his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She ran her slender fingers through his lush, soft hair, pressing him harder against her. His scent clouded her brain when she inhaled deeply, taking in his musky fragrance from working out on a mission. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest and couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. Their mouths moved in perfect rhythm with the others, creating perfect harmony with the violet sunset as their backdrop.

They reluctantly tore away from each other when the need for air demanded it. They stayed locked together however, panting for fresh air. Jiraiya turned to watch the sunset start transitioning to the moonlit night, wondering if his day could get any better. "So what's the score Hime?" Jiraiya asked through pants.

Tsunade smiled to herself and ran her hand down his cheek. "One to two," she said with a chuckle,"You're in the lead by the way." He gave her a confused glance.

"Was his kiss seriously that bad?" he inquired with a smug grin. Tsunade scoffed and gave him disbelieving look.

"No baka, you got one point for the kiss," she stopped to give him a light kiss, and then stopped and a pause filled the air.

"Well?" he said with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her reply.

Tsunade gave him a self satisfied look before staring out into the final moments of the sunset. "And one point for giving me the most memorable and beautiful sunset a woman could ask for."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, what do you think? Was Tsunade too OOC or maybe the whole thing just sucked period, go ahead and post it in the reviews section!

Sigh, I was hoping to make this a quick thing but it's already 12:30 and I have to get up early for school tomorrow. _ plus I didn't do my homework because I was busy typing this… whatever! It was worth it!

Thanks for reading =]


End file.
